


洋岳 | 须臾离人歌 （短完）

by yutaoguan



Category: 13000字预警。
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaoguan/pseuds/yutaoguan





	洋岳 | 须臾离人歌 （短完）

【楔子】

北苍历十五年，北荒大漠，秋石镇。

 

这一年，住在镇口的疯老头异常开心，整日抱着手中的破花盆喃喃自语。人们都以为他疯病发得愈发厉害，可木子洋知道，疯老头的玉浮花开了。

 

疯老头还没这么疯的时候，总拉着他絮絮叨叨，说他们家孩儿明辉在这玉浮花开的日子，便会回来。

 

木子洋并未当真，这荒无人烟的大漠小镇，即便是黄泉河边的曼珠沙华，恐怕都不敢开在这里。他只是觉得，在这大漠中，有个盼头也是好的。

 

据老人们说，那疯老头的孩儿岳明辉，在六岁时便被大漠中的流沙卷走了，从此再无音讯，不知生死。

 

说到底，也是个可怜人。

 

前几日木子洋到镇口酒铺买酒的时候，顺路去看了疯老头的玉浮花。清淡似雪的花朵熙熙攘攘开了满枝，繁华得迷人眼。

 

镇子里的许半仙特意去翻了祖辈留下的流年书，闭着眼睛高深莫测地掐掐手指，便信誓旦旦地说，这玉浮花开，是为了迎一位贵人。

 

于是，在这破落的边陲小镇里，疯老头和木子洋因为这莫名盛开的玉浮花，都眼巴巴期待着那位“贵人”。

 

这事本就与木子洋无关，凑这热闹不过是因为这小镇着实太清闲。

 

世人皆知，秋石镇在无边荒漠的边缘，是通向那繁华销金窟的一处必经之地。

 

那销金窟建在大漠深处的地底，夜夜笙歌，纸醉金迷。多少来自各国的达官贵人富商巨贾都愿意来此地一掷千金，极尽奢靡，只求肆意享乐。

 

它到底是谁建造的，没有人知道。世人只传闻，那销金窟名曰：

须臾城。

 

意为，不可须臾离。  
但凡进入者，便被里边的醉生梦死迷住，不愿再有片刻离开。

 

【第一夜】

木子洋第一次遇到岳明辉时，须臾城内灯火通明，一整条街热热闹闹挂满红底金字的花灯，他懒得去凑那热闹，闲闲地倚在阁楼的窗旁捏着九龙琉璃酒盏喝酒。

 

用绿丝带随意挽起的柔顺黑发和俊美面孔，看呆了在一旁侍酒的小丫鬟。

 

街道上有个白衣男子提着一盏宫灯缓步走在街道青松石板上。他不过十八九的年岁，一身须臾城内宫奴常见的白衫，白皙面庞秀气得颇似一朵玉浮花，薄凉黑眸平添一份冷峻。

 

那时候木子洋并不知道这少年便是疯老头日思夜想的“明辉孩儿”，只当是个长得出挑些的宫奴罢了。

 

许是酒意上来，木子洋抿了一口杯中的梨花酿，从怀中摸出一把通体银白的嵌丝短匕首，随手丢出窗口。

 

“咣当”一声，不偏不倚落在小宫奴的脚边。他满脸疑惑地弯腰拾起，抬头向阁楼张望，见一个长相俊秀的年轻公子正捏着酒盏冲他轻笑，张口道：

“可是公子您掉了匕首？”

 

他的声音像浸泡在温水中的蜜糖，带着黏糯的泠泠之音荡漾进耳朵，有种说不出的舒服。

 

木子洋放下酒盏，隔窗打量着他，慢悠悠说道：

“你且先上来。”

 

“是。”

 

小宫奴没有问理由，干净若水墨画般的眉眼微微一弯，简洁应道。

 

他是这须臾城中的宫奴，只能生生世世待在这繁华的地底城市，看着一个又一个来此豪赌或是寻欢的金主来去，忠心服侍。

 

木子洋让侍酒的小丫鬟退下，倚着窗打量着已经走上来的人儿。视线最终落在他右耳白嫩耳垂上缀着的一颗血玉珠子，血色艳丽地像朵绽放在冬日雪地的杜鹃花。

 

木子洋收回目光，垂眸用指腹磨蹭着酒盏，漫不经心地开口：

“把衣服脱了。”

 

闻言，小宫奴脸上挂着故作平静的讶异神色看着他，那双眸子深处似藏着午夜悬崖边的寒冰，静默无声，万籁俱寂。

 

【第二夜】

到底是从小待在须臾城里的人，只那一瞬的讶异之后，小宫奴微微俯身说道：

“公子恐怕是误解了，小人并非是春坊的宫奴。”

 

经他这么一说，木子洋才想起在秋石镇时听说的，须臾城分为五坊两部，分别是暗花部，血刃部，春坊，茶坊，赌坊，拍卖坊，刑坊。

 

而春坊顾名思义，是个金主沉醉进温柔乡，以色侍人的地方。虽说各坊各部各司其职互不干扰，可按照这须臾城的规矩，一介小小宫奴不能拒绝金主任何要求。

 

违者，自行刑坊领罚。而须臾城刑坊的惩罚手段之多样，和须臾城本身一样有名。

 

木子洋挑起嘴角浅笑，懒懒站起身一步步逼近小宫奴，将他堵在墙边，登徒子般伸手揽住他的细腰：“可我看着你，很是欢喜，并不想你因为拒绝金主，而去刑坊受苦。”

 

他叹了口气，嗓音温柔地说道：“所以你还是听话些罢。” 说着，他伸出骨节分明的手指触碰小宫奴的前襟，轻松一剥，便把外衣拽了下来，露出他漂亮的身体。

 

宫奴长久生活在这地下，见不得光，身体也比寻常人也苍白许多。这小宫奴皮肤细腻，木子洋把他抱起来，也不避讳，关了窗便放上了方才还用来喝酒的紫檀木莲花桌，欺身压上去。

 

“你姓甚名谁？”木子洋用手指轻轻勾勒小宫奴的薄唇，不似以往强逼他欢好的那些金主，温柔得似是对着最珍爱的人说情话。

 

小宫奴任由木子洋动手，端端正正躺在木桌上，面不改色地说，“小人是茶坊宫奴岳明辉。”他垂下眼，宛如没有知觉般看着木子洋剥去他的亵衣，淡淡的神情似在眉间笼了一抹烟。

 

岳明辉。这名字莫名耳熟，可微醺的木子洋并未深思，用手指轻轻挑起岳明辉的下巴，笑意愈深：

“若是痛，你可以出声。”

 

言罢，便掰开岳明辉修长的双腿，沾着桌上未饮尽的茶水，狠狠刺入他的身体。

 

须臾城内不能有哭喊声，这金主生得俊俏，言语温柔，动作却极其粗暴。岳明辉死死咬着嘴唇，抓着桌沿的手指用力到泛着清白，眼泪蕴在眼眶里，一声都不敢吭。

 

浊液濡湿了岳明辉的臀缝，他闭上眼，任由金主粗硬的部分在他臀间挺动，进出，始终没有泄出一丝呻吟和喘息，安静得宛如一具尸体。

 

木子洋捏住他的下巴，指间用力，下颚传来的压迫感让岳明辉眉头微皱。看着那张终于显现出一丝情绪的脸，木子洋终于满意地松开手指，指尖拂上岳明辉耳垂上的血玉珠子，停下动作。

 

“你这耳坠，倒极似我一位故人的旧物。”

 

此言一出，岳明辉身体猛地一抖，沾着汗水的小脸上，显露出了一分不安。

 

【第三夜】

木子俊的尸体是在秋石镇里被发现的。

 

生前威风凛凛富甲一方的四通票号木家的少东家，却被用一种丧失尊严的方式倒吊在一颗歪脖老树上。  
据木家下人传回的消息，大少爷木子俊死时面色发紫，七窍皆有黑血流出，身上还有数道刀剑伤，大抵是被下毒后受刀伤，后遭勒颈。

 

也不知是何等深仇大恨，下死手便罢了，最终竟还将他尸身倒吊老树之上，死后还受此折辱。

 

此事一直悬而未决，北苍国主也曾忌惮于木家在北苍的财力而派出过许多暗花探子来查，可惜始终没有结果。

 

而最让木家上下吃惊的不止是堂堂木府少爷被刺杀于这荒漠边缘的边陲小镇，而是从小便不闻窗外事的小少爷木子洋竟主动请缨去调查此事。

 

木子洋自小便是一副漫不经心似笑非笑的神情，什么都不放在心上似的。谁都不曾想到，从未吃过什么苦的人竟跑去那偏远的边陲，一待便是两个月。

 

木府的老管家为此叹了好多口气，直道两位少爷打小感情深厚，他还记得小少爷幼年因贪玩砸了北苍国主挚爱的血玉魑魅砚台，虽国主念其年少赦他无罪，大少爷却跪在雨里自罚了三天三夜，直至最后脱力晕倒才罢休。

 

木子洋在秋石镇待了许久，最终才从一个过客口中，知晓一条线索——木子俊身上的刀剑伤，乃是须臾城中杀手的软剑所刺。

 

带着管家灵超直奔这须臾城，除了寻找真相，他什么都不在乎。

 

===

 

一场折磨般的性事结束，岳明辉佝偻着腰收拾自己被扯开的衣衫，神色平淡无波，只是他耳垂上的那颗血玉珠子，却如同一团红莲业火，烧得木子洋心里疼痛欲裂——  
那血玉珠子，是用那方打碎的魑魅砚台所致，他与他的大哥各一枚，从不离身。

 

可这样一枚耳坠，却在他大哥死后，出现在了一个陌生宫奴的耳朵上。

 

拿出一张银票，将岳明辉打发走后，木子洋倚栏而坐，抬手饮下一盏梨花酿，一直以来平静如水的墨黑眼眸忽然迎风流泪。

 

许是沙漠里风沙太大，有沙子吹进这地下城中，迷了眼睛吧。他想。

 

“灵超。”

 

“是，公子。”

 

“你可有查出这岳明辉的来历？他为何会佩戴着我大哥的耳坠？”

 

“已查出，他不过是前任须臾城主从大漠里捡回去的，并未有什么特殊。”

 

“从大漠里捡回去”，木子洋的眸子微眯，一个念头忽然闪现。据说秋石镇疯老头那个被卷入流沙的孩儿便名唤“明辉”。

 

莫不是...他？

 

木子洋到这须臾城中的第一天，便注意到了岳明辉耳垂上的血玉，妖异血色流转其间，蛊惑人心。

 

之后种种，也不过是试探。这小宫奴咬着嘴唇躺在木桌上任他欺辱，似乎并不会武功，若不是心里系着木子俊的死因，他那副楚楚可怜忍辱负重的模样，倒真是让木子洋怜惜不已。

 

“灵超，继续查！查出这岳明辉与我兄长的关系。”  
木子洋深深看了一眼灵超，轻缓地朝阁楼下走去。

 

勾了云雷纹的玄青色长袍随着他的步伐曳动，这地底销金窟里通明的灯光倾泻在他披着的白虎裘上，星点柔光蔓延在银毫之中，恍若天人。

 

“是。”

他听到背后传来低低的毫无情绪的应声。

 

【第四夜】

 

须臾城，不可须臾离。

 

顺着十方街过了须臾城尾的拍卖坊，便是须臾城中最耸人听闻的血刃部，专做杀人生意，只要有银两便可随意买卖人命。

 

这里为禁地，平素里无人敢靠近，即便是宫奴也不得随意入内。

 

偌大的宫殿空旷无匹，好在墙壁两侧燃了数十盏不灭宫灯，倒也不显得阴冷。一个面色凌厉的男子一身朴素黑衫，墨黑的头发随意披散着，靠坐在大殿一侧的座椅上，眉头深皱，看起来在强压怒火。

 

“明辉，探子来报，说你再茶楼中被一个公子哥儿...”

 

“没什么”，岳明辉止住他的话，“...我...没事。” 

 

卜凡是须臾城血刃部的杀手，下手狠辣，视谁都如同草芥，唯独对着岳明辉，如同珍宝。他缓缓走过来，拉住岳明辉的手，表情阴沉：  
“你可知道，那个强迫你的金主是谁？”

 

“不知。”

 

“他——” 卜凡沉眸看向岳明辉，手上不自觉用力，“他是木子俊的弟弟，木子洋。暗花部探子探听到消息，他此次前来，是为调查刺杀他哥哥的元凶。”

 

岳明辉低垂着头，听到“木子俊”这个名字时略显瘦弱的身体猛地一抖。一股凉意从脚底一丝丝升起，胆战心惊，手指不自觉地抚上右边耳垂的血玉珠子。

 

...元凶...吗？

 

===

 

初遇木子俊时，岳明辉正窝在茶坊里挑那天刚到的烨山眉茶，新鲜的味道似乎还带着久违的阳光气味，他不禁闭上眼睛凑上前轻嗅。

 

“那茶很好闻么？”

 

这是木子俊对他说的第一句话。

 

岳明辉赶紧睁开眼，见惯形形色色金主的他却怔住了。那人笑意暖暖，唇角边有浅浅笑纹，淡色的眼眸眯起来，笑得颇似阳光。

 

自打被前任城主带进这里，岳明辉就再没有见过阳光。那人的笑容轻易就勾动起他对阳光的记忆，灿烂温暖得让人不忍移开视线。

 

之后木子俊总是找着各种理由来茶坊，一待便是一整天，也不饮茶只是坐在那里默默看着他。岳明辉不是不知道木子俊的所思所想，只是他注定此生无法离开这地底，也不想再多招惹是非，只想专心当好他的茶坊宫奴。

 

一个月后木子俊没有再出现在茶坊，岳明辉只当他是放弃了，却不曾想，他忽有一日带着满身穿越大漠归来的沙尘回来了，递给他一枚血玉珠子，笑着对他说：

 

“明辉，等我再次回来，我必带你离开这须臾城。”

 

本也觉得这话不会实现，可他却从未想过，最终等来的会是木子俊的死讯。

 

【第五夜】

杀死木子俊的，是柄镂金色长剑，剑锋凝着暗红干涸的血，从剑锋到剑柄都带着股子浓重的烨山眉茶香气。烨山眉茶以其茶香持久不散久绕于喉而被奉为上品，平素很难品到。

 

灵超捧着剑，面无表情地说，“大少爷自小有胃寒之症，不宜饮茶。”

 

“不宜饮茶，可剑柄上这烨山眉茶的香气可不淡啊…” 木子洋意味深长地挑起嘴角，知他所想。

 

“茶香，茶坊，上品茶叶… 灵超啊，你可曾想到一个人？”

 

那日与他缠绵的小宫奴岳明辉身上，便有着浓重的烨山眉茶香气。再加上那枚血玉珠子，实在让人好奇，这小小宫奴如若真是凶手，他又如何突破这须臾城的禁锢，跑去秋石镇杀人？

 

“那日我强迫岳明辉，发觉他的确不会武功。我大哥何其厉害，遑论他一小小宫奴根本出不了这须臾城，即便出去，他也伤不了我大哥分毫。”

 

木子洋冷着脸，无意识地摩挲手中的剑柄，慢悠悠开口:“若真与他有关，必定这须臾城中，还有人在帮他，杀了我大哥。”

 

“公子，北苍国主的探子曾探寻到，那宫奴与大少爷的关系…并非一般。” 灵超犹豫了片刻说道。

 

“北苍国主的探子？” 木子洋目光愈沉，冷哼一声说道:“若北苍国主是真心想查杀害大哥的凶手，也不至于查了这么久却连把剑都是我木家找到的。”

 

灵超没有接话，他有个很好的地方，他从不随意说话。

 

“如果想搞清楚，不能相信国主，看来… 我也该再去一趟茶坊，去品品这烨山眉茶了。”木子洋冷笑。

 

===

 

木子洋进到茶坊时，岳明辉正在仔细挑选新送来的茶叶。

 

满室茶香，与杀死木子俊的那把剑上的气味如出一辙。

 

刚进茶坊没等其他小宫奴开口，木子洋便不由分说地走上前，扣住他的手腕把他抵在茶案之上。秉着似笑非笑的神情垂头在岳明辉白皙细腻的脖颈间嗅了嗅，“那日之后，我始终想念你的身体。”

 

“小人卑贱之躯，多谢公子记挂。” 岳明辉垂着眼睫避开身上人逼人的视线。

 

“我也不愿拐弯抹角，想必以你们须臾城暗花的调查能力，你早已知道我是谁，以及我为何来此了罢。”

 

“知道”，岳明辉没有隐瞒。

 

木子洋因他的坦然而略感惊讶，挑挑眉在再次低头逼近他：“那你是否能告诉我，你的耳垂上这个血玉珠是如何得来的？”

 

木子洋说着，轻轻一口咬在岳明辉雪白与血色相称地十分诱人的耳垂上。  
岳明辉忽感耳垂一阵湿热，有些别扭地偏头躲避：“是您的哥哥，俊公子赐给小人的。”

 

“哦？” 木子洋笑着松开手直起身，“你可知这血玉我俩自小佩戴，十分重要，为何大哥要把它送与你。”

 

岳明辉微凉无波的眸子微动，咬着唇不说话。  
“小人不知。” 等了片刻，他才说道。

 

“不知？”  
木子洋木子洋料定他不会说，猝不及防地弯腰，揽着岳明辉的腰将他扛起来，“那便同我在床榻上仔细回忆吧”，木子洋拍拍他的臀部，大摇大摆地扛着岳明辉，沿着灯火通明的主街回到了自己住处。

 

左不过又是一场欺辱，小小宫奴不能反抗，岳明辉闭住眼，不论被用怎样的方式进入身体，他都从始至终一声不吭，宛如一件死物。

 

【第六夜】

血刃部。

 

卜凡拿着暗花部送上来的密函，英挺的眉目尽是压抑的寒意：“好，好，好！” 他一连说了三个“好”字，用力到泛白的指节硬生生将密函揉碎，怒道：

 

“什么时候，北苍国的人也能如此在我须臾城内大摇大摆招摇过市了？明辉，你没事么？”

 

岳明辉小心翼翼抬眼看了一眼卜凡的神色，“没事。”

 

卜凡沉着脸站起身，一步步从座椅上走到他身前：“明辉，我早已问过你是否钟情于那木家大公子木子俊，你说没有。可——”

 

他抚上岳明辉的耳垂，“可这血玉珠子，为何你自他死后便一直戴着？”

 

岳明辉没有躲避卜凡的手指，“因为歉疚，觉得自己欠了一条人命。”

 

===

 

木子洋所住的小馆屋檐微翘，门窗镂空贴了月银纱，门边用娟秀的小楷写着【雪纷华】三字。木子洋捏着酒壶靠在窗边饮酒，十方街依旧灯火通明，纸醉金迷地让人分不出昼夜。

 

“灵超，这两日岳明辉身边的人可有异动？”

 

眉清目秀仆从装扮的灵超恭顺地说道：“前日公子从茶坊离开后，血刃部杀手卜凡与岳明辉见面，昨日您将岳明辉带回来，今日卜凡便又去见了岳明辉。”

 

“卜凡？与岳明辉有何关系？”

 

“听了几个坊间传闻，说岳明辉原本是春坊里用皮肉侍奉金主的宫奴，后来被卜凡调换去茶坊，做起了茶侍。还说这卜凡生得英俊且武艺高强，却只偏爱一个小小宫奴，明里暗里为那宫奴解决了几个难缠的金主。”

 

“倒是情深”，木子洋垂眸，浅浅啜了口茶，“近来须臾城十分森严，城卫增多，可知为何事？”

 

“只为两字，心虚。” 灵超面无表情地说道。

 

木子洋轻轻笑了笑，“果然，一得知我如此光明正大无所顾忌来调查大哥的事，还作贱他的心上人，他就按捺不住了。

 

武功极高，手段狠毒，与岳明辉牵扯颇多。不过两次试探，便让他气愤难耐了。  
木子洋就是要肆无忌惮地欺辱他的心上人，让卜凡冲自己下手，彻底露出狐狸尾巴。

 

【第七夜】

须臾城北，跑马场。

 

木子洋骑马奔驰在其间，墨发和浅绿色的束发细绳随着胯下黑马的奔跑而颠簸，淡色的唇紧紧抿着，白皙俊美的容颜冷漠异常。他肩上披着银毫微明的白狐裘，内里只穿了一件白色薄衫，端坐于马上更衬得英气不似凡人。

 

岳明辉站在跑马场外，布满雾气的眼眸看着场中肆意奔驰的木子洋，许是被那飘扬的白狐裘晃了眼，竟久久没有回过神。

 

他和木子俊，长得太像了。从神态到长相，如同复刻。

 

“你，过来。”

木子洋向着岳明辉微微招招手，等他走过来之后抓紧缰绳俯下身一个用力便将岳明辉捞上马背。

 

“啊”，岳明辉惊呼道，腰上一紧，才发现自己已经跨在马上，被背后的一双手臂牢牢圈进一个怀抱。

 

“小人并不擅骑马。” 

 

“无妨，我叫你来这里并非是为了看你骑马。” 木子洋说。

 

“那公子有何事？”

 

“证明我的推断。”  
说罢，木子洋携起一丝笑意，微凉的手指悄无声息地探入怀中人的衣襟之中。

 

兀然接触到皮肤的凉意引得岳明辉猛地一抖，再也没法维持脸上的冷淡表情，一面拼尽全力试图阻止在他衣衫下游走的手，一面羞怒地侧头低斥：“公子，你...！”

 

“我如何？”  
木子洋笑嘻嘻地接话，没等回答便低头径直吻上怀中人白皙的脖颈，轻柔地舔舐，直到岳明辉的脖颈泛起一片淡淡的红：

“莫要着急，你陪我做完这场戏，杀害我大哥的凶手便要露出尾巴了。”

 

说着，手臂上一个用力，把岳明辉又往自己怀里拖了拖，顺势拉下对方衣襟下单薄的亵裤，修长的手指在白狐裘的掩盖下，抚上岳明辉臀部的隐秘处，登徒子般地浅浅撩拨：

“如何？你和我大哥，可有做过这档子事？”

 

光天化日下被玩弄，此时岳明辉的脸早已是一片通红，难堪地拼命想把木子洋的手从自己的亵裤中拽出来。可无奈两人坐在马上使不出力气，拽了半天也不过是徒劳挣扎，反倒让木子洋的手愈发得寸进尺。

 

后穴被异物侵入，肿胀感与干涩的摩擦让他羞怒交加，连挣扎都忘记。

 

“一会儿若你还有力气，便由你来动。若你没有力气...”木子洋贴近岳明辉的耳侧，温热的气息吹在他耳边，懒懒指了指两人身下打着响鼻的马：

 

“便由这畜生来动。”

 

言下之意，是要和他在这马场中做让人不耻的事情。

 

“...你...快住手...”  
岳明辉感觉身后探入自己隐秘的手指越发深入，心下慌乱也顾不得其他，猛地反手推开木子洋的手，坠马而下，狠狠摔在地上。

 

他这忽然的反抗，让骑在马上的木子洋都不禁一怔。就在他这停顿的片刻，一个来势汹汹的身影就出现在了马场中。

 

血刃部杀手，卜凡。

 

——不出所料，有人露出了尾巴。

 

木子洋冷笑，居高临下睥睨着满目冰霜飞快走过来的人，淡淡开口：“这小小一个宫奴竟也能引得须臾城内排名第一的杀手前来，倒也稀奇。”

 

说罢，翻身下马，低头看着倒在地上亵裤被拉下一半的岳明辉，抬手解下自己肩上的白狐裘，盖在对方裸露的皮肤上。  
“去医馆看看，摔得好像不轻。”

 

这话，也不知是对岳明辉说，还是对赶来的卜凡说。

 

【第八夜】

“灵超，你我的猜测是对的。”

 

木子洋说着，却看不出任何高兴的情绪，反而一仰头，又是一口梨花酿灌下去。喉结微动，侧颜英气地让站在一旁的灵超都微微一滞。

 

见灵超没有接话，木子洋又自顾自开口：“大哥喜欢错了人，触到了这杀手卜凡的心头宝，居然...居然就因此丢了性命。”

 

话音落，又是一杯酒下肚。

 

木子洋脸上表情平静，捏着酒杯用力到泛白的指节却出卖了他的情绪。“血债血偿”，他一字一句慢慢说道。

 

...

 

须臾城内没有昼夜，永远灯火通明。

 

木子洋熄了自己小馆中的灯，安然坐在角落的梨花木椅上闭目等待——他在等死。确切地说，他在等人来杀他。

 

今日在马场内，他肆意轻薄岳明辉，算是惹怒了卜凡。若卜凡真如传闻中那般维护爱慕着宫奴岳明辉，那么他敢动手杀他大哥，今夜也必定会来杀他。

 

用命搏一个真相，也算是值当。

 

黑暗中，空气隐隐渗出丝丝幽香。

 

似乎是茶香，也似乎是酒的香气，浅淡的香气在平静的空气里尤为明显。木子洋浅浅一笑，沉着嗓音说道：  
“来了？”

 

像是等待一个彻夜饮茶下棋的老友。站在门外的人顿了顿，“吱呀——”一声轻推开门走了进来，步伐有些不稳，似乎腿脚有伤。

 

“岳明辉？”  
睁开眼看到正一瘸一拐走进来的人，木子洋倒也不惊讶，而是指了指他的腿，“是方才坠马摔的伤？”

 

闻言，岳明辉点点头，又默然地摇摇头，一双黑眸紧紧盯在木子洋身上，平静开口：“公子，你最好连夜离开这里。”

 

“理由。”

 

“你不是已经猜出了么？否则方才你何必在马场...” 岳明辉说到这里，突然顿住，好一会儿才继续说道：  
“否则你何必那样...试探。”

 

说完，他不甚方便地坐到木子洋旁边的木椅上，坐下时大约是牵痛了伤口，修长的眉目微微蹙起，良久都没有舒展开。

 

“惹怒一个杀手并不是什么聪明的做法。我已经牵连了你大哥的性命，不想再把你的性命也牵连在此。”

 

岳明辉垂眸，轻轻卸下耳垂上的那颗血玉珠子，放在木子洋面前，“这是你大哥的东西，应当由你保管。你还是尽快离开须臾城罢。我知道你想报仇，可你杀不了卜凡。”

 

扑哧——  
木子洋不禁嗤笑，斜睨着看向岳明辉，“怎么杀不了？难不成他是戏文里唱的不死人？”

 

“不，须臾城...” 岳明辉轻轻摇摇头，“比你想像中牵连的利益要多得多，卜凡很有可能是下任城主，城主的命被周边几个国家的国主护着，就连你所在的北苍国主都牵连其中。他死不了，国主也不会让他死。”

 

很好，这便解释了，为何北苍国主下令调查木子俊一事足足月余，却没有一丝一毫的收获。

 

木子洋的手指不自觉收紧，想着枉死的兄长，怒极反笑，“不，我不要他死，我只是需要他的身体来唤回我大哥的魂魄。”

唤回魂魄？  
岳明辉哑然，连他这不曾迈出过须臾城的人都知道这是无稽之谈，怎么像木子洋这样见识广博的人竟相信这种传闻中的东西。

 

“你觉得我疯了？”  
木子洋笑了笑。

 

“我北苍国古书上记载，无边荒漠以南，有个叫南疆的异族，擅使蛊毒，其国巫更是会用唤魂这样的异术。若记载是真的，用卜凡的身体召回我大哥魂魄，若记载为假，权当是为大哥报仇。”

 

说完，他小心翼翼捏起面前的那粒血玉珠子，神情凝重地放在岳明辉手中，“这是大哥给你的东西，你收着罢。”

 

执念太深，终成魔障。

 

【第九夜】

许是岳明辉的出现阻止了卜凡来杀人，总之那夜，木子洋完好无损地活了下来，依然大摇大摆地出现在须臾城里的各处场所寻欢作乐。

 

在赌坊输了几千两银票后，他又晃悠到茶坊，看着岳明辉坐在角落挑拣茶叶的身影一眨不眨。

 

看得眼睛都酸了，那小人儿却还是挺直着脊背坐在那里挑茶叶。终于耐不住性子，木子洋上前坐到他旁边，伸手握住茶筐里挑拣不停地岳明辉修长白皙的手指，微微用力：

“你没看见我？”

 

“看见了。”  
岳明辉头也不抬，把手指从木子洋的手中抽离出来。“但我从不和一意孤行不听劝告的将死之人说话。”

 

语气里，九分生气，一分却是担心。

 

木子洋也听出来这其中的情绪，有些诧异地看了岳明辉半晌，随即又恢复了最初玩世不恭的笑脸：  
“你在担心我。”

 

本以为岳明辉会冷冷地回敬一句拒绝的话，可没想到对方缓了一会儿，放下茶筐直直看向他，黑眸沉静坚定，似薄雾笼罩。

 

万物与喧嚣都在此刻沉寂下来，木子洋清楚地看到那个相识不过几日的人，坚定而缓慢地回答：

 

“没错，我在担心你。”  
不论是觉得亏欠一条命，还是别的什么，总之岳明辉只觉得担心。

 

...

 

一日一日就这样过去，木子洋依然满不在乎地在须臾城内玩乐生活。若说奢靡生活里的亮色，大约就是时不时躲避突如其来的危险——

 

比如前日被掺了鹤顶红的参汤；比如那把兀自飞来的毒箭；又如那个总跟在他身后，如影随形的尾巴。

 

那位杀手卜凡似乎也并不是真心想要他的性命，反而像是猫咪玩弄老鼠一般做游戏，把木子洋像困兽一样好吃好喝地待在须臾城里，偶尔心血来潮明里暗里试图杀他一下。

 

木子洋优哉游哉生活地自在，却次次让岳明辉看得心惊胆战。

 

“我可以帮你...杀他。”  
这日，木子洋正坐在酒坊小阁楼里喝酒喝得兴致高，却听被他唤来伺候的岳明辉冷不丁说了一句。

 

哦？木子洋端着酒盏回头，挑眉，“如何帮。”

 

岳明辉苦笑，缓步走上前，执着凤嘴琉璃酒壶给他斟满酒。  
“我自有我的方法，此事了结之后，我也算还了你大哥的情，你便速速离开须臾城，此生切勿再回来。”

 

一席话，说得像是遗言。

 

只是那时木子洋被执念冲昏了头脑，并未意识到岳明辉一介小小宫奴，会用怎样的方式去帮他刺杀卜凡，只当笑料。

 

想了一会儿，木子洋抿唇一笑，仰头灌下堪堪斟满的酒，忽然地站起身吻上岳明辉红润的嘴唇。浅浅的触碰，并未过多缠绵。

 

“等此事完结，我带你离开这须臾城。”

 

画面交叠，声音交叠。十方街的灯火似乎亮得让人睁不开眼。  
岳明辉只觉得这场景莫名眼熟，似乎几月之前，木子洋的大哥也曾对他说这样的话。

 

那时他并未回答木子俊的承诺，可这次大抵是被灯火晃得头晕，他竟深以为然地点点头，瘦削白皙的脸庞被灯火映衬地格外漂亮。

 

岳明辉黑眸微弯，笑着回答：

 

“好，我等你带我离开。”

 

【第十夜】

世间的情爱，本就是虚妄。  
须臾城中的更是如此。

 

须臾城里特有的花朝节热闹得很，满街的灯火更胜往常，把一砖一瓦都照地犹如琉璃一般熠熠生辉。

 

而在这一片歌舞升平中，有一个消息犹如炸裂的闪电一般，沿着街道边喜气洋洋的花灯，重重炸裂在每个金主和宫奴的心里——

 

那个须臾城排名第一的杀手，卜凡，被毒杀身亡。

 

凶手是传闻里他深爱有加的，茶坊宫奴岳明辉。

 

木子洋得知这消息的时候，还在茶坊里喝着茶与灵超下棋。忽闻门外一阵凌乱的脚步声后，是身着铁红兵甲的须臾城守军。

 

所有街道被封锁，来自各国的官商富贾哪里受过这等对待，各自的随身护卫均与守军对峙，场面毫无章法，乱得犹如一锅沸腾的水。

 

“灵超，你去找离开须臾城的通道，我要去找岳明辉。”  
木子洋简单嘱咐了一句，抽出缠在腰间的流铁软剑便往血刃部的方向赶。他没有想到，岳明辉竟真的帮他去刺杀卜凡。

 

血刃部的护卫并不多，大多数都被抽调去平复诸多金主的暴动。

 

迅速地解决了几个挡路的护卫之后，执着岳明辉之前画给他的地形图，木子洋寻遍了所有可能关押岳明辉的地方。

 

寝殿，监牢，刑坊... 遍寻不得。

 

手指在莫名地轻颤，在潦草的地图上划过一个个地点，最终木子洋的目光锁定在右下角的两个字，水牢。

 

【第十一夜】

须臾城，关押死刑宫奴的地底水牢。

 

“哗啦啦...”  
一阵细微的水声从波纹处扩散开来，只在水面回荡片刻，便随着一圈圈荡漾而去的波纹逐渐变淡、平息，不久便恢复了最初的寂静。

 

似一场本该忘记却拼命抓住的梦境，任凭它变得模糊。

 

空气清寒，一滴积聚良久的水滴颤颤巍巍挂在高处，借着微弱的光线，闪着银色微芒，半晌，方从高处滴落。

 

“滴嗒”

 

微不可闻的水滴声打破了这里的死寂，一道人影似是被这声音所惊扰，缓缓抬起头。随着这人影的动作，空气中又响起了沉重的铁链碰撞声，“咣咣当当”让人心惊。

 

寻声看去，几条手腕粗的铁链牢牢固定在石壁上，铁链大部分皆是浸在齐膝深的寒水中，常年与水面接触的部分已是锈迹斑斑。

 

铁链交织处锁着的人，赫然就是岳明辉！

 

木子洋沉眸看着及腰深的水中，脸色苍白憔悴的岳明辉，手指紧紧握起。再没有片刻犹豫，他纵身跃入充满污物杂质的浑浊水中，一步步走进被锁在中央的人。

 

“岳明辉”，他轻声唤着，举剑削断束缚着岳明辉四肢的铁链，及时揽住脱力倒下的人的腰身，横抱入怀，又飞快回到被水汽侵蚀出一层薄薄青苔的石台上。

 

心里发紧，看到怀中人赤裸的身体和皮肤上青青紫紫的欢爱痕迹之后，木子洋忽然明白过来，岳明辉用了怎样的方法才让卜凡卸下防备让他靠近。

 

脱下披着的外衫和狐裘，晃荡地穿在岳明辉瘦弱的身体上。  
“能为我大哥做到如此地步，我大哥也不算是枉死了”，木子洋苦笑着在他唇上轻轻啄了一下，“走吧，我带你离开这里，离开须臾城。”

 

怀中人闭着眼虚弱地似乎毫无生机，安静顺从地任由木子洋抱着，穿过弯弯绕绕的走廊和石门。

 

须臾城着实大得惊人，幽冷的长明宫灯发出轻微的响动，耳朵里所能听到的声音，只有拼力行走的木子洋的呼吸声。

 

从岩壁中隐约能听到打斗声，窝在他怀中的岳明辉气息微弱，不知生死，若此刻有人挡路，无疑是雪上加霜。

 

“少爷，往左边走——”

 

熟悉的声音忽然在头顶响起，木子洋下意识抬头看，发现灵超不知何时已站在石梁上，举着软剑，浑身血迹，“追来的人已经被我清理好了，您直接从左边出去，通过暗门，就能走到无边荒漠中。”

 

他眼神紧紧盯着前方的通道，犹如地底罗刹，“您先走，我在后边守着。”  
说完，立剑起势，转头守在左边的出口，一如既往少话，“少爷，出去见。”

 

灵超自小跟着他，虽武艺超群，却也不知能否撑得住须臾城杀手的缠斗。  
但岳明辉情况不好，犹豫了片刻，木子洋咬咬牙，只好抱着岳明辉从灵超守着的通道中离开。

 

【第十二夜】

无边无际的黄沙，满眼的金色晃得人眼睛生疼。

 

木子洋抱着依然昏迷不醒的岳明辉，一步步踏在松软的沙漠上，连续行了两天两夜，腿脚已经快要毫无知觉，只能凭着一腔执念，抬脚，落下，抬脚，落下。

 

“岳明辉”，他一边走着，一边气喘吁吁地试图与怀中的人对话。  
“我没有食言，我大哥也没有食言，带你出了那须臾城。” 他说着，干裂的嘴唇浅浅弯了个笑意。

 

他要去大漠边缘的秋石镇上找医馆，他要把岳明辉救回来。他想知道，岳明辉为什么要帮他，为什么豁出性命也要帮他了却他的执念。

 

难道仅仅是为了偿还因他而死的大哥的命吗？

 

无边荒漠，时冷时热，时冰时寒，仿佛时间寂灭于天际一般，永恒的黄沙与天际交接的景色，从未改变。

 

木子洋走到第三天时，终于远远看到了秋石镇模糊的影子。

 

“很快了，很快了...”

 

像是垂死之人最后的挣扎，木子洋已是满身风尘，脸被强烈的风和阳光炙烤得发紫，衣衫破烂狼狈不堪。  
但他的眼睛却带着出奇的神采，几日不眠不休地走路中，始终紧紧盯着逐渐变得清晰的秋石镇边缘。

 

精疲力竭走到秋石镇时，奔波三天三夜的眩晕与精疲力竭侵袭到身体的每一处，木子洋忽然脱力地倒在地上，再唤不醒。

 

【终章一】

荒漠边缘的秋石镇依旧人来人往，镇口疯老头也依然抱着他的破花盆疯言疯语，说盆里的玉浮花开了，他的明辉孩儿就回来了。

 

木子洋抱着酒壶坐在酒庄门前，脸上的胡渣已经长得发青，头发随意系在脑后，看着疯老头手里开了满枝的玉浮花傻笑，也像是得了疯病。

 

“木子洋，你也得了疯病么？”  
旁边的石阶上一个白衣男子懒洋洋晒着太阳，冲着他翻了个白眼。

 

“你早就跟着玉浮花开一起回来了，可惜你这可怜的老爹，已经疯得认不出你了。” 木子洋抬手就着酒壶灌了口酒。

 

凉酒下肚，他毫不在意地打了个嗝，舒展四肢，把酒递给白衣男子，“诶我说，岳明辉，你这被须臾城关了十几年，怎么出来也这么无所事事呢，不想去追求一下什么自由，什么富贵？”

 

从须臾城出来后，岳明辉就一直待在秋石镇，帮他的疯老爹洗洗澡，帮木子洋去打一壶酒，不提以后，也不提过往。

 

无边荒漠的尽头是一片灰黄色，萧索又荒凉，从大漠上吹来的风沙刺得皮肤有些疼。岳明辉接过酒壶，望着远处的落日，声音浅淡，“我在等啊。”

 

“等什么？”  
“等你带我回木家，或是陪我去浪迹天涯。”

 

【终章二】（BE版本结尾预警）

 

城北医馆，老郑头满脸不敢言说的踌躇，坐在木桌前一动不动。

 

“如何？你快救他！”  
木子洋焦急地拉住老郑头的胳膊，把他往安静躺在床榻上的岳明辉那里带。谁知老郑头一甩胳膊，挣脱开木子洋的手，捏着下巴上稀疏的几缕山羊胡，唉声叹气个不停。

 

“你...”  
老郑头又瞥了瞥床榻上的岳明辉，啧啧摇头叹着，好一会儿才下定决心般看向木子洋，缓缓说道：

 

“你...看不出么？这位病患...已...”

 

他顿了顿，声音又放轻了些：“他...已亡去多时。”

 

就如满心期待的宝物终究被从薄纱后拿出，撕裂薄纱的声音却让人痛彻心扉。木子洋怔怔地站了半晌，徒劳地张张嘴，却最终什么都没说出。

 

===

 

荒漠边缘的秋石镇依旧人来人往，镇口疯老头也依然抱着他的破花盆疯言疯语，说盆里的玉浮花开了，他的明辉孩儿就回来了。

 

“回来了，他已经回来了。”  
木子洋神神叨叨地念着，苍凉若大漠落日的眸子缓缓移向某个虚无的点，像是在看什么东西一般。

 

“他早就跟着玉浮花开一起回来了，就长眠在镇口的那颗歪脖子老树底下。” 木子洋抬手就着酒壶灌了口酒。

 

凉酒下肚，他的眼神这才恢复了些许神采。

 

“灵超，你说，那时我带着他从须臾城出来，连续在大漠走了三日，他到底有没有片刻清醒过，看到日出和日落？”  
木子洋嗓音比之过去，又沙哑了几分。大抵是吹了太久的荒漠风沙，被这风吹哑了声音。

 

本就是个伤神的问题，灵超思忖片刻，摇摇头，“许是看到了罢。”

 

听了他的回答，明知也是胡口猜测，但木子洋莫名就安了心，携起浅淡的笑意，“那就好，他说他已经很多年没有看过外边的天，没有吹过大漠的风，总归离去前也吹了，也看了，算不得遗憾。”

 

算不得遗憾。

 

灵超默默无言，心里一痛，瞥向木子洋耳垂上那颗赤红如血滴的血玉珠子，在心里叹了口气。那是原本一直戴在岳明辉耳垂上的东西，遗憾与不遗憾，恐怕只有他自己心里明白。

 

...

 

从须臾城出来后，木子洋就一直待在秋石镇，任由家里派来多少人想劝他回北苍国，他都执意不听。整日就握着酒壶在秋石镇里无所事事，看着镇口疯老头的玉浮花来打发时日。

 

放下了一个执念，另一个执念又开始如影随形。

 

那夜他做了一个冗长的梦，梦里是满地清雅如雪的玉浮花，有个表情浅淡，声音也好听的黑眸少年郎在远处看着他笑。

 

也挺好，木子洋知道自己已经拥有了这世上最美的梦境。

 

——永夜——


End file.
